


Parselsmut Interruptus

by bryoneybrynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, parselsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryoneybrynn/pseuds/bryoneybrynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But somewhere along the way annoyance had turned into something else and a careful dance had begun, one that had taken forever, but had finally ended up here, in Draco's flat, with Harry Potter spread out in all his glory on Draco's bed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parselsmut Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts).



> Written for the ever-so-kinky nursedarry with the prompts parselsmut and first-time.
> 
> Beta: abusing_sarcasm
> 
> Disclaimer:: This is a work of fanfiction. Harry Potter et al belong to JK Rowling, her publishers and associated movie studios. No profit was made from this work. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of 18.

Parselsmut Interruptus

Harry Potter’s arse was the most delectable thing Draco had ever seen in his whole life. Smooth and rounded with well-defined muscles, the skin kissed golden despite the years of being hidden from the sun. Seeing it, Draco couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and licked a broad stripe across each cheek. He was rewarded when Potter groaned into the pillow.

“Fuck, Malfoy.”

Draco smirked. “Oh, I plan to, Potter. Don’t worry about that. But not quite yet. First, I want to hear you beg for it.”

It had been several months ago that Potter had broken up with the she-Weasel, announced an about-face in sexuality to the world at large, and suddenly started appearing at all of Draco’s favourite clubs. At first it had been annoying, the Golden Git strolling in all handsome and unassuming and making Draco feel uncomfortable in establishments he’d been frequenting for years. But somewhere along the way annoyance had turned into something else and a careful dance had begun, one that had taken forever, but had finally ended up here, in Draco’s flat, with Harry Potter spread out in all his glory on Draco’s bed.

There had been negotiations, of course. When and where and how. Potter had never bottomed. Draco refused to do anything but top. It had almost brought the whole thing to a crashing halt but after a few weeks of frantic frotting in backrooms and alleyways, Potter had caved. Draco fully intended to make sure he never regretted it.

His hands caressed Potter’s strong thighs and then urged him up onto his knees. Draco could see Potter blushing, but he knelt up, providing Draco with greater access to his brilliant arse. Draco kneaded it in his hands for a moment before leaning in and dragging the flat of his tongue across Potter’s arsehole. Potter jumped in surprised but Draco just tightened his grip on Potter’s hips and kept going. Fuck, Potter’s arse tasted as good as it looked.

Potter’s response was most encouraging and Draco added a finger to the work of his tongue and then another. It seemed like it took no time at all before Potter was driving back against his hand, taking Draco’s fingers in deeper and making the most delicious moaning sound Draco had ever heard. It was _perfect_.

Draco worked in a third finger, relishing Potter’s soft wail.

“You ready for me, Potter?”

Potter twisted around to look at Draco, his dark hair sweaty and sticking to his face, his green eyes gone dark and hazy. “Fuck yes.”

Potter spread his legs further and all thoughts Draco had of making him beg fled. He had to get his cock into that arse. Now.

Draco quickly retrieved a jar of lube from his bedside table and slicked a generous amount on both his cock and Potter’s arsehole. At the last minute, he turned Potter over. He wanted to see the look on Potter’s face when he entered him. 

Potter settled back into the pillow and then pulled Draco down for a deep kiss. Dear god, but Potter knew how to use his mouth. Draco kept kissing Potter as he carefully pushed into him. He felt Potter flinch beneath him as he pressed through the tight ring of muscle. Without breaking the kiss, Draco reached down and wrapped his hand around Potter’s cock, fisting him with slow, smooth strokes, letting the pleasure build, letting it override the pain. He felt Potter relax beneath him, felt him open up and let Draco in.

Fuck. He was _inside_ Potter. 

For several long moments, Potter just held onto him, his hands curled around Draco’s biceps, as he presumably concentrated on remaining relaxed, on letting it happen. But then gradually, his grip loosened and his body started to move, his hips rolling up, driving Draco’s cock in deeper.

_Fuck._

Potter’s hands ran over Draco’s stomach, across his chest, his fingernails catching Draco’s nipples, making Draco groan.

“God, you feel so fucking good, Potter.”

Potter’s reply was a series of slippery soft hisses that made Draco freeze mid-thrust.

Potter stilled, too, and looked at Draco questioningly, another set of sibilants dripping off his lips.

“Shut up!” Draco barked, pushing up and away from Potter. “Just shut the fuck up!”

He pulled out of Potter abruptly, not caring when the other man winced.

“What the fuck is the matter with you?” Potter demanded.

“What the fuck is the matter with me?” Draco repeated, incredulous. “You’re speaking fucking _Parseltongue_ , that’s what’s the matter with me!”

Potter looked at him in obvious confusion for a moment and then his face cleared. “Oh, your tattoo must have set me off,” he said, pointing to the snake that curled across Draco’s chest. “It happens sometimes when I see a snake. I don’t even realise I’m doing it.”

Draco just stared at him.

Potter’s confused look came back. “Er, sorry. I didn’t know it was such a big deal.”

“Yes, well, maybe that’s because _you_ didn’t have to listen to the fucking _Dark Lord_ hissing away to his bloody snake while he tortured people you knew. Maybe that’s because _you_ didn’t hear him encouraging her in fucking snake-ish while she _ate your teacher_ right in front of you.”

Potter sat up. “I’m sorry.” When Draco didn’t respond, he reached out, his hand finding Draco’s arm, his touch gentle. “Look, I’m sorry, okay.”

Draco shook him off. “It’s fine. Just keep your mouth shut this time.”

Potter looked at him in surprise. “You still want to...?”

“Yes, I still want to.”

“Good,” Potter said, a sly grin curving his lips. “‘Cause I was just starting to enjoy myself before.” He reached out and pinched Draco’s nipple.

Draco pushed Potter roughly onto his back and then pulled Potter’s legs up, hooking them over his shoulders. “Bastard.”

Potter just continued to grin. 

Draco thrust into him, burying himself balls deep with one smooth stroke. Potter stopped grinning and his eyes rolled back into his head. 

“Oh fuck, yes,” he gasped and then it was Draco’s turn to grin.

Draco was just settling nicely into his rhythm when it happened again.

“Sssishhhs, sshsiisss, sssshsssh...”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Draco cried, pulling away from Potter as quickly as he could.

“Ow! Jesus, Malfoy!” Potter glared at him, one hand pressed against his arsehole.

Draco ignored the complaint. “You were doing it again!”

“I told you, I can’t help it.”

“Well, it’s killing the mood.”

“Can’t you just ignore it?”

Draco gaped at him.

“I’ll take that as a no. Fine, look, I’ll turn over or close my eyes or something so I won’t see your tattoo. Then it won’t set me off.” Potter crawled towards him and reached out, his hands brushing up Draco’s legs. “Come on, Malfoy. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Draco pushed his hands away. “No, it’s no use. Your freakishness has wilted my prick.”

Potter looked down and Draco’s deflating cock. His lips quirked in a wry smile as his fingers traced its length. “We can bring it back to life.”

Draco pushed away his hands again. “Stop. Just stop. Your fumbling handjob isn’t going to do the trick. It would take the skills of an oral master to overcome the psychological trauma you’ve inflicted.”

“I am not sucking your dick after it’s been up my arse, Malfoy.” 

“Well, I suppose we’re done for the night, then, aren’t we?” Draco sneered.

Potter glanced down at his own cock. “Well, I’m still hard, I could always –”

“What part of “I don’t bottom” don’t you understand?”

“So then what? We’re just going to sit here and stare at each other?”

“Or you could leave.”

Potter’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You’re kicking me out?”

“It’s not like I invited you here for tea. If the fucking is done, then there’s really no reason for you to hang about, is there?”

They argued for a few more minutes, Potter calling Draco every filthy name in the book – his repertoire had expanded since their Hogwarts days – and then storming into the Floo and out of Draco’s flat.

Draco stomped through his flat, pissed off beyond the telling. _Months_ he’d been waiting for this and for nothing! 

He pulled up short in front of the long mirror in his hallway. His reflection stared back at him, all rumpled hair and cheeks flushed red with anger. He snorted in disgust. 

Fucking Potter.

His eyes dropped down to the snake tattoo and he brushed his hand against it. He loved that tattoo. He’d got it when he was fifteen. It reminded him of simpler times, of the true strength of Slytherin, how the snake stood for ambition and cunning, not insanity and greed.

His mind flashed back to the image of Potter, stretched out on his stomach, his perfect arse surrendered to Draco’s hands, Draco’s tongue. And, oh fuck, when his cock had pushed into that heat, been gripped by that tightness...

With a sigh, he made his way over to his desk and pulled out his address book. With all his contacts, he must know _someone_ who knew about tattoo removal.


End file.
